Hogwarts, the New Series...
by Potter-fanatic
Summary: Hermione and Ron had a child together, a beautiful red head girl named Candice. But their relationship isn't working, ever since she was born. Hermione takes Candice and leaves Ron, and vows never to let him see their daughter again. But once Candy goe
1. Arguments

            Prologue:  Hermione and Ron have gotten married and had a child, Candice Weasley…Candy for short.  But their marriage hasn't been exactly heaven for either of them.  They have been fighting ever since Candy has been born, and have been exposing their daughter to their constant fighting.  When Hermione takes Candy and leaves, and Ron starts his new life with school sweetheart Lavender Brown, will Candy ever remember life with both parents?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"If you would only listen, Hermione!  Listen to reason!"

            "I've had enough of your reason!  To hell with all of your bloody reason!"

            An argument heard many times by her young ears, Candice Weasley sat crouched outside of her parents' bedroom door, listening closely.  She had been woken by the sounds of their screaming, and had to see for herself what all the screaming was about.

            "You're being ridiculous!  Can't you see that?"

            "I'm being ridiculous?  I'M BEING REDICULOUS??!"

            "Yes, you're obviously overreacting."

            "I wouldn't exactly call this overreacting!"

            The shouts of her parents' voices stung at her ears.  She knew little of what they were bickering about this time, only the fact that they were bickering.  She absolutely hated when her parents fought.

            "Please, Hermione, keep your voice down.  Candy is…"

            "I know damn well where she is Ron, and I also know that…by tomorrow, neither of us will be here."

            There was a pause, a silence that rang so loudly in the three-year-old's years it throbbed.  Candy pulled her legs closer to her chest and kept her breathing soft, not wanting to miss one word.

            "Hermione, don't do this."

            "We're leaving tomorrow."

            "Don't take my daughter away from me, Herm.  Please don't."

            "She deserves a better father than you!"

            "Hermione, I'm sorry.  Please, don't take her away from me!"

            "It's too late for sorry's now, Ronald!" her mother's voice exploded.  "You should of thought about that before you slept with Lavender!"

            "For the last time, I didn't sleep with…"

            "NO!" her mother screamed.  "Tomorrow.  Tomorrow, we leave.  Then you can start your new life with Miss Brown."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's the end of the Prologue…leave me reviews, PLEASE!  If you don't, I won't continue with this fanfic.


	2. Candy goes to Hogwarts

            Here's another chapter, please review!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"But…but…Mummy…I'm scared to go to Hogwarts!"

            "You'll be fine darling, absolutely fine."  Her mother securely fastened Candy's jacket and gave her another hug.  "Be a good little girl for Mummy, promise me darling."

            "I promise," Candy squeaked, holding back tears.

            "Onto the platform with you now," Hermione said, kissing Candice's forehead and straightening her curly red hair.  "Go on darling."

            Candy's bottom lip shook violently.  The last thing she wanted was to leave her mummy all by herself back at home, with no one but the cat to look after her.

            "Please Candy, go on."  Hermione nudged her daughter towards the platform.  Candy took a deep breath, took one last look at her mum, closed her eyes, and ran between platforms nine and ten.

            "Watch it!"

            "Yea, can't you see we're trying to walk by here?"

            "Honestly, some first years…"

            Candy realized she hadn't opened her eyes, and had nearly paraded right into some older girls.  Candy revved back her cart, loaded with her belongings, including her new kitten, Bonkers, and tried to look for signs offering directions on where to go; just her luck, there were none.  Candy felt like crying, until she felt a hand on her shoulder; a huge hand on her shoulder.  She swung around, almost toppling Bonkers out of his cage, and stood up to the kneecap of a huge, ugly, smelly, hairy giant.

"'Ello there," his voice boomed.  He must of noticed the look of terror on the little girl's face, because he quickly made a motion towards her cart.  "I reckon yer lookin' to put that cart there somewhere.  Come on, I'll show ye'."  He started walking, and Candy pushed her cart slowly behind him.  "Ah, 'ere we are," he roared, pushing Candy's cart into a boxcar with the rest.  "Now, you'll be wantin' to head down that way," he pointed.  "An' find yerself a compartment.  Off ya go."  He nodded down at Candy with a smile, and turned to walk away.

Candy heard the conductor cry out, and before saying her 'thank-you's, she ran down the platform and go there just in time.

She nodded at the conductor, and continued down the corridor, poking her head into different compartments, looking for an empty one for her to sit.  She peeked inside a compartment, and spotted the back of two red heads.  One whipped his head around and spotted her before she could leave.

"Hey you!" he said, running after her, grabbing her arm, and pulling her back into the compartment.  He sat her down and closed the door hind them.  "A spy," he simply put to the other red head, looking at Candy with a serious face.

"A spy, 'eh?" said the other one, sitting across from her and looking at her.

"N-no," Candy spit out.

"LIER!" exclaimed the first, raising a hand into the air, and causing Candy to slunk back into her seat.  "You were sent by Jordan, weren't you!"

"Trying to sneak someone in here to dig up our plans for the perfect prank," said the other.  "That rat."  They both looked at Candy.

"You're related, aren't you!" exclaimed the first again, getting closer to her.

"No, you twat," said the other.  "Jordan doesn't have red hair."

"Who are you?" asked the first, pointing a finger up to her face.

Candy's eyes were wide open, and she was 'scared shitless' as her mum's muggle boyfriend would've put it.

"WELL?"

"Candice…"she stumbled over the words.  "C-Candy for short."

"Candy…" said the other twin.  "What's your last name, Miss Candy."

"Granger."

The twins exchanged glances.  The name sounded familiar in both their ears.

"We're Longbottoms," said the first twin.  "I'm Frank, this is Greg."  The other twin nodded.

"Pleasure," Candy said.

"We're first years," he went on, sitting next to his brother.

"As am I," Candy said, folding her hands into her lap.

"A first year, are you?" asked Frank…or Greg…Candy couldn't tell.  "What house you looking for?"

"Mum told me Gryffindor…" Candy said, "But I've read that Ravenclaw is a great house as well.

"GRYFFINDOR!" both twins exclaimed in unison, slapping their hands together.

"That's what house we'll be in," said Greg, or maybe it was Frank.  "Both our mum and dad were in Gryffindor."

Candy nodded and smiled.  "As were mine."

"Is that so?" Frank said, digging under the seat for something.

"What's your parents' names?" asked Greg.  "Perhaps we may know them."

"Hermione and R-"

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Frank, pulling up his hand, which held a bag of round objects.

"Wicked!" Greg exclaimed, taking one of the round objects into his hands and examining it.  "Dung bombs."

Frank grinned.  "Our uncles left them here for us," he explained.  "Said they left 'em here in their seventh year, and forgot 'em.  Original pranksters, those two."

Greg held the dung bomb up to his heart.  "I miss them already."

Frank laughed and pushed the bag into a nearby case, over pouring with all sorts of things already.

"Morning, Longbottoms."

All three of them swung their heads around towards the door, where a young girl with long blonde hair and sharp green eyes stood, grinning.

The two boys scowled.  "Larcisa…" said Frank, not taking his eyes away from her's.

She grinned again.  "Better hid those toys of yours, 'eh?  My brother's coming around to check for them."

"Shut it, Larcisa," Greg said.

She sneered, then moved her glance to Candy.  "Got yourselves a girlfriend already?" she asked, glancing over Candy with a disapproving glance.

"You're off your rocker!" said Frank, standing up.  "We've just met, and she's not our girlfriend."

Larcisa turned back to Frank and smiled evilily.  "No need to get your knickers all in a knot," she said, starting out towards a different compartment.  She turned back and smiled at Frank, "You're cute when you're angry."

Once she left, Frank sat back down.  "Mental that one," Frank said.  "I'm telling ya'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allow me to explain this, for all who may be confused.  Candy is the daughter of Ron and Hermione.  Hermione left Ron and changed Candy's last name back to Granger.  There still isn't any sign of what Ron has done in the past nine years since Hermione took Candy and left.  Frank and George are the offspring of Ginny and Neville, taking after the Weasley side, of course.  The reason the name sounded familiar to their ears was because they are related…they just don't know it.  Larcisa is the daughter of Draco and Pansy, and she has an older brother, the son of Draco and Pansy…still confused? LoL


	3. Has to be....GRYFFINDOR!

            "After you m'lady," Greg said as Frank, Candy, and he neared the boats.

            Frank giggled like a schoolgirl, taking Greg's hand and stepping into the boat.  "You're such a gentleman!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

            Candy giggled and she met eyes with Greg, who smiled and said, "I was talking to you, you know."

            "Of course," Candy said, taking his hand and stepping into the boat, sitting next to Frank.  As soon as Greg sat down, the boats started moving towards a big castle on a hill.

            "Wicked," whispered Frank, and from behind them both, Greg whispered his agreement.  "Uncle Fred said there was a giant squid in this lake," Frank went on.  "Only eats red-haired girls though."

            When they reached the castle, they were lead into it, and up a huge flight of stairs.  Frank and Greg pointed out pictures and told Candy stories about Snape and how he only loved red-haired girls.  Candy didn't believe them for a second, but she found that she enjoyed their company and even their stories about red-haired girls.

            Waiting at the top of the stairs stood a woman in a long black robe and a huge witches hat on her head, covering most of her face and her eyes.  As they neared, she pushed up her head and revealed the faded blue eyes and wrinkled face of the famous Professor McGonagal, one of the teachers that her mum had talked greatly about.  "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said in her raspy voice, as the group stopped on the top stair.  Frank and Greg stood in front of Candy, and she stood next to a smaller girl with dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair.  Candy thought for a moment how pretty she was.  Then Professor McGonagal spoke again.  "I am Professor McGonagal, head of Gryffindor house."  She said that rather proudly, and Greg and Frank exchanged glances.  Then she continued, "Behind these doors, you will be taken to the sorting ceremony.  There are four houses:  Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  You each will be sorted into a house, and sit at the designated table.  Your house is like your family; you will be awarded points for accomplishments, and points will be deducted for any rule braking." She looked among the first years before saying, "Wait here."

            McGonagal disappeared behind the doors, and the twins turned around to talk to Candy.

            "I heard Snape has these dungeons where he keeps all of his potions and poisons and such," said Greg, grinning.

            "I heard that he only poisons the red-haired one though," said Frank, wearing an identical grin.

            "That's not true!" the girl next to Candy, the dark haired one, said.  "None of that is true."

            "Why sure it is!" Frank protested, smiling.

            "Snape has no such thing," she said.  "You're just trying to scare her."  She motioned to Candy.  "It's not true," she assured her.

            "Shut it, Jordan," Greg said.  "We're just having a little fun."

            "Some fun," said the girl.  "And stop calling me Jordan. I do have a first name."

            "Whatever your name is," Frank said, waving his hand and shrugged her off.

            "Danielle," growled the girl.

            "Stop sending spies over to us.  We'll never tell our plans for the perfect prank."

            "What are you going on about?" Danielle asked.  "I have my own pranks, Longbottom.  I don't need your pathetic excuses for them."

            "Then explain her!" Frank said, pointing at Candy in protest.  "She's your spy."

            Danielle looked over at Candy, and then shouted.  "She is not!  I've never seen her in my life!"

            "Right, well good!" Greg said, pulling Candy to his side, "because she's with us now."

            Danielle looked at Candy.  "I pity you."  Shaking her head of dark hair, she scowled again at the twins, and then turned to her left to talk to some other first years.

            Frank curled his lip.  "Bloody git, that one," he said out loud, not talking to anyone in particular.  "You listen to me Candy," he quickly turned on her.  "You stay away from that girl, if you know what's good for you.  You don't want to be getting mixed up with the wrong sort of witches or wizards."  Candice nodded, not wanting to start another argument.  Frank looked at her, searching her eyes, then turned away.

            "Don't listen to him," Greg said under his breath.  "Fact is, he's just jealous of Jordan because she's rumored to have the perfect prank already planned."  He shrugged.  "Frank wants to make a name for us here…he says we have a reputation to maintain.  Don't mind him."  Candy nodded again, and the crowd started moving.

Candy felt the sweat beading gently off her forehead.  How long was it she's been sitting here?  Four minutes?  Five?  All the while listening to this old hat whisper softly in her ear.  "Slytherin?" it contemplated.  After a moment of thought, it answered itself, "no, not cunning enough."  The whole student body was staring at her, waiting for an answer.  "Well," said the hat again, "it seems there really is only one house suitable for you…" another moment of silence.  "GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause came from the middle table as Candy hopped off of the stool and sat at the designated table, getting pats on the back from fellow Gryffindors.  Across the table, Danielle Jordan glanced at her.  Her solemn expression slowly turned into a smile.  From that moment, Danielle and Candy both knew they'd be the best of friends.

Candy fell back on her bed, totally exhausted from the day's activities.  Danielle fell on the bed aside her and immediately started talking.  "I don't understand those Longbottoms," she said right away, shaking her head  "Thinking I would spy on them…I don't need their pranks to make a name for myself…"

"I think they're nice," Candy said, looking up at the ceiling.

Danielle snorted.  "Yeah, real nice."  She turned on her side and faced Candy.  "You obviously don't know the real Frank and Greg Longbottom," she smirked.  "They're nothing but trouble, the both of them.  They think that just because their uncles were great pranksters, that will make them great, too.  They've forgotten that my father was also a great prankster.  He would've been the best if those Weasley's wouldn't have held him back…"

Candy looked at her.  "Weasley…did you say?"

Danielle nodded.  "The whole lot of them were nothing but trouble.  That's what mother says anyway.  Said that they had way too many kids to handle…she said she's surprised they could even afford to feed them."  Danielle shook her head.  "Lucky for us, we're only children."

Candy nodded, but was lost in her own thoughts.  The name Weasley sounded so familiar…where had she heard it before?

A knock at the door broke her concentration.  Both of the girls quickly turned towards the door and watched it fly open.  A girl with short blonde hair stood in the doorway with a grim expression on her face.  "I believe we're roommates," she said darkly.  Candy and Danielle exchanged glances.  The girl came into the room and looked at the two other girls.  "What are you staring at?" she snapped.  She crossed her arms and slumped down on the third bed.

"Who are you?" Danielle finally asked.

"What's it to you?" the girl snapped again.  Danielle started to say something, but the girl broke her off.  "That name's Finnigan…Leah Finnigan."

"I'm Candy Granger, this is Danielle--"

"I know who you are," Lead scowled.  "No need for introductions."  Leah eyed over the two of them before standing up and announcing that she was going down to the common room.  She left, slamming the door behind her.

Danielle and Candy exchanged glances before getting a fit of giggles. 

Leah managed to stay away from Danielle and Candy most of the time.  They only saw her during before sleeping, during meals, and during some classes.  "I'm glad she's ignoring us," Danielle mumbled one night, while Candy and she were doing homework.  "She's not exactly the type of person _we'd_ want to hang out with anyway.  Her haircut looks like a boy's…she hangs around with all of the boys…and she's a nose picker."

"A nose picker!" Candy said, laughing.  "How funny."

"I'm not joking," Danielle said matter-of-factly, and tuning back to her star chart.  "I've seen it during Potions class."  Though Danielle stated she wasn't interested in being friends with their third room mate, Candy knew she was just as curious to find out what she was like.


	4. Secrets Revealed...well...sort of

First of all, thanks for all of the great reviews.

To Serena and scholcomp1…*types furiously* I'm typing as fast as I can!  But I promise that more chapters will be up as soon as I possibly can post them up.

To PotterPrincess…I'm really glad that you found this amusing, because that's what it's supposed to be!  And me, being your number one fan, and **very** glad that you came and reviewed my story!

To everyone else…please Review!  And…on to the next chapter…

Chapter 4:

"I can't **stand** that Larcisa Malfoy!" Frank barked.  The four of them, Danielle, Greg, Frank, and Candy were all headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room to work on their latest Potions assignment; an essay on how mold grows.  Of course, this has nothing to do with Potions at all, as Frank had also pointed out, but thanks to Larcisa Malfoy, extra homework was assigned to all Gryffindors.  Frank was especially peeved, for him and Greg had been planning to take the afternoon off and work on a new prank.

Danielle snorted, "She's only doing these things because she likes you Frank."

Frank spun his head towards her, his eyebrows knitted in a, for once, serious expression.  "Malfoy's **do not** fancy Longbottoms.  And even if she did, which I doubt that she does, it doesn't mean that I fancy her as well."

"Meaning…you don't fancy her, Frank?" Candy asked, watching as his expression changed from serious to annoyed.

"**Of course** I don't fancy her!" he shouted, turning his glance to Candy.  "Imagine…me, Frank Longbottom, fancying a Malfoy.  That's imposturous!  That's insane!  That's…"

"He likes her," Danielle murmured to Greg and Candy, causing them both to nod in agreement.

"**I DO NOT LIKE LARCISA MALFOY**," Frank exploded, throwing his books to the ground and grabbing the two girls by the arm, causing them to drop their things as well.

"Hey!" Danielle squealed, trying furiously to free herself from his grip.  "You grotesque monster.  I order you to remove your slimy paws from me immediately!"

"Look what you made me do!" Candy cried, staring down at all of her scattered papers on the floor.  "This is going to take me forever to get it sorted out again…"

"You listen here, you two," Frank shouted, causing both girls to stop their whining and stare back at Frank in a mix of fear and anger.  "I **do not** like Larcisa Malfoy.  Understood?  And if I hear one more word out of either of you, I'll put **toads** in your beds to keep you company while you're sleeping."  He gave them another murderous glance before releasing their arms and stomping off towards the common room, leaving his papers and books behind.

Danielle was the first to say anything.  She bent down and began scrambling up her parchment and papers.  "Did you see all those people staring at us?  Did you?  What if Cameron saw?  He already thinks I like Longbottom…bloody hell…when he wants attention he sure knows how to get it.  'Eh?"

Candy, too busy staring at her papers to even realize that Danielle was talking, let everything in one ear and out the other, except one thing.  "So what if Cameron saw?"  She swung her head over to Danielle, eyes full of curiosity.  Of course, every third year girl and younger was head over heels in love with Cameron Potter; his devilish good looks and brilliant green eyes won every girls heart.

Danielle, her back turned towards Candy and Greg, said nothing and did nothing.  She squatted on the ground, frozen in the midst of gathering her papers.  Most of the other students had already hurried to their next class, but the few who did walk by stared at the three of them.

Greg snorted and bent down quickly to help gather up the papers, since neither of the girls was bothering to pick up the mess.  Quicker than you could say Quidditch, Danielle spun around and lunged on Greg, sitting on him so he couldn't move; she held a fist to his face, and clenched his robes with the other.  "Something funny, Longbottom?" she snarled, pinning him down on the ground.  Greg looked up at her in disbelief and fear before shaking his head slowly no.  "Good," Danielle said, letting him go, then pouncing on him again.  "Because if anything was funny…anything that shouldn't be funny…" she eyed him, "I wouldn't hesitate to make you eat this fist."

"That's **enough** out of the both of you," Candy said, helping Danielle back to her feet, but leaving Greg to fend for himself.

"Y-you know," Greg said, adding emphasis to voice, trying to sound brave, "if you weren't such a b-beautiful girl I would…I would've hit you right now!"

"Excuse me?" Danielle stepped on his stomach, and Candy hurried to pry her off.  "You couldn't hit me if you tried, Longbottom!  You couldn't hit me if you tried!"  The girls both exited quickly, Candy pulling on Danielle the whole way back to the dormitories.

"Stupid Longbottom…" Danielle said that night while the three girls were in the dormitories, getting ready for dinner.  Surprisingly, Leah had decided to get ready with them, for once.  Her argument, she said she had none, that she was just getting sick of having dinner with the same people.  "You know she likes one of them," Danielle had whispered later.

"They're not so bad," Candy said, peering over the edge of her magazine at Danielle, who was brushing her hair furiously in the mirror.

"Not so bad?" Danielle asked, staring at Candy from the mirror and slamming her brush down on the table.  "Not so bad!"

"I think they're charming," Leah perked up, looking nervously between the two of them.  "Especially Frank."

Danielle quickly picked up the brush again and began once again brushing her hair. "Bah to both of them," she murmured.  "Charming…not so bad…I have no idea what you two are smoking…"

That night at dinner, even though Danielle claimed not to fancy either of the Longbottom's, she and Leah had almost gotten into a fistfight on who got to sit next to whom.  Leah sat glumly across from Candy, who was sitting next to Greg, who was sitting next to Danielle, who was sitting next to Frank, who was sitting across from Maxwell Finnigan, Leah's older brother.  "She doesn't even fancy them," Leah said, complaining softly across the table to Candy, "but she'll fight over a seat.  Stupid git…"

"So!" Frank called down from the end of the table, loud enough for Candy to hear, "I'm trying out of the beater position this year."

"First years **never** get picked for the house teams," Greg said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry Potter did," Frank pointed his fork towards Greg, "so that means I can, too.  You should try out as well, Greg.  They're looking for replacements for Uncle Fred and George's positions.  We're just the ones to do it."

"I'm not one for Quidditch," Greg said, stuffing a roll into his mouth.

"Yea," Frank agreed, "you never were."

"I'm not one for Quidditch either," Danielle said.  "Afraid of heights."  (MWAHAHA stole from you PotterPrincess)

"I would like to be a keeper, or maybe a chaser…" Leah drifted into her own daydream.

"What about you Candy?" Greg looked over at her with interest.  "Not much for Quidditch either?"

Candy shrugged.  "I don't know.  I've never played it, and I've only heard a small bit about it."  All of the forks and knives, spoons and food, were all dropped at the words that came out of her mouth.

"N-never played Q-quidditch?" Fred asked, his mouth hanging open.  Greg gaped at her, as did Leah and Danielle as well.

"My mother's a muggle," Candy went on.  "All she said was that Harry Potter played the seeker position.  That's all I know.  Honestly."

"Your mum's a Muggle?" Max asked, sliding down a few seats and staring at Candy.  "Me Granda's a muggle as well.  Into Quidditch quite a bit, though.  I could teach you about it sometime, if you want to learn more about it."

Candy smiled.  "That'd be great, thanks for offering."

"I could teach you too, Candy," Greg interrupted.  "I see you more anyways.  Thanks for the offer Maxwell but I think I can teach her plenty about Quidditch…"

Maxwell turned to Greg, his brow knitted.  "You're not much for Quidditch anyway, Longbottom.  I'll teach her."  Greg looked at him in resentful defeated and turned towards Danielle and Frank.  Maxwell, turning back to Candy, said, "What do you say, Candy?  Meet me tomorrow on the Quidditch fields, will you?"

**~~Blah…short chapter, I know.  I promise to get another up A.S.A.P!  Please review!  PLEASE!!~~**


End file.
